


Todo estará bien

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [24]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Caja blanca quiere vacaciones, Die Hard 3, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiempo de que Peter y Wade hablen sobre ese momento “especial” que vivieron… lástima que ambos sean unos idiotas inseguros.<br/>Matt feliz de la vida… </p>
<p>... y ¿qué pinta el gato aquí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo estará bien

Miraba de reojo como Daredevil vendaba la muñeca del joven superhéroe, quien a su vez hablaba animadamente con Iron Man, acerca de algo que no entendía… y por la expresión en el rostro de Wolverine, no era el único. Cap simplemente estaba ahí de pie, con una expresión tranquila, viendo como el resto del equipo se alejaba por la calle. Las lagartijas ya habían sido retiradas por un equipo especial de Shield y los pocos mirones que se aventuraron a acercarse ya se se estaban dispersando.

-Así qué Deadpool, ¿qué haces en New York?-preguntó de repente el rubio

-Espero que nada malo… no estamos para limpiar tus desastres

-¿Yo? Solo vine a pasar unas merecidas vacaciones y quien sabe… darme un buen bronceado~

-Claro, porque el invierno es la mejor época del año para andar en traje de baño por ahí- respondió con tono sarcástico el menor de los presentes

-¡Tú sí sabes Pet…!- al ver como el chico se tensaba cerró la boca de golpe

[¡¡Tonto!! ¡Se supone que nadie sabe que nosotros sabemos la identidad de Spidey boy!]

<¡Nadie sabe, nadie supo!>

-¿Qué ibas a decir Wilson?- preguntó con una cálida sonrisa Steve

-Qué… qué Spidey sabe petfectamente de lo que hablo… jejeje… jejeje ¿verdad cabeza de telaraña?

-Jejejeje… por supuesto descerebrado…

Ambos morenos arrugaron el ceño y los miraron unos tortuosos minutos antes de encogerse de hombros y empezar a hablar de otra cosa. Peter se relajó un poco y le dedicó una dura mirada al mercenario, quien podía verla claramente a pesar de la tela que cubría su rostro, por su parte él murmuró un quedo ‘lo siento’, al tiempo que pateaba la nieve a sus pies.

[Eso estuvo cerca]

<Muy cerca… ¿qué cosa?>

“Bien, si antes Peter estaba enojado… ahora debe estar más encabronado que Doom en cuatro de julio”

-De acuerdo chicos, hora de regresar a casa- dijo con voz potente el Capitán

-Al fin… creo que haré unas mejoras a la armadura, quizá algo para emitir un sonido de baja frecuencia- el billonario empezó a alejarse, seguido del rubio

-Tengo cosas que atender- fue el seco comentario del hombre sin miedo, antes de darse la vuelta

-Bien, dejé una cerveza abierta y la pobre debe de estar muy solita

-¡Oi! Escuché que iban a pasar Duro de Matar 3 a las seis- Spiderman apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del mutante- que tal si les hago compañía a ti y a tu cerveza.

-¡¡¡Amo Duro de Matar!!!- el mercenario se colgó del cuello del joven arácnido mientras daba palmaditas a la cabeza de Wolverine

-¿Quién te dijo que estabas invitado?

-Pero Logan… viejo amigo, somos como hermanos… lo que es tuyo es mío, y lo que es mío también.

-Solo si haces lo que el chico dijo- ante el gesto de confusión de ambos enmascarados aclaró, con una retorcida sonrisa- tu pagas la cerveza

-¡¡Jooooo, me quedaré sin dinero!!!- hizo un mohín de disgusto, dándole un codazo a Peter, quien no paraba de burlarse de él.

__________________________________

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Tiró al menos medio litro de agua! ¿¡cómo es que no explotó la bomba?!

-¿Y acaso está considerando el envase? ¡El plástico también pesa amigo!

Logan se hundió aún más en el sillón, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su cerveza y maldiciendose por aceptar a esos dos en su apartamento. Si ver una película de acción con Peter era catastrófico para sus nervios, ahora tenerlo junto a Wade era la ruina total de su sanidad mental. Quizá exageraba, pues lo único que hacían los otros dos era hacer comentarios sobre tal actor o lo irreal que era x escena; nada más que fanboyismo en estado puro.

-De acuerdo… iré por más cerveza- se levantó de un salto, tomando la cartera del mercenario- … y por algo de tranquilidad… vuelvo en un rato…

-Mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar Wolvie~~

-Y no hables con extraños… ¡ah! y si ves a los de la perrera corre~

El mayor soltó un gruñido y azotó la puerta al salir, podría matar a Wilson, pero le caía muy bien el chico y no iba a dañarlo de por vida obligándolo a ver a la papilla de huesos y sangre en la que convertiría al mercenario. Entró al elevador y rogó a todas las deidades existentes que cuando regresara, su piso siguiera en pie.

El castaño se llevó un puñado de papas a la boca mientras el mayor tiraba su lata vacía a centímetros del televisor, abucheando al malo de la película. Se sentía tan bien estar así, tan natural; como si el pasar tiempo de esta manera fuera algo de todos los días, sin saberlo, ambos agradecían a Logan por permitirles compartir tan maravilloso momento.

[Ya estan los comerciales~]

<Y son de los largos~>

<[¡Dile!]>

-Así que… ¿tú y Daredevil…?- preguntó “casual” el asesino

-¿Eh?… Pues sí… - el chico se removió inquieto en su lugar- ya escuchaste a Tony…

-Oh.. pues… felicidades…

[¿No se supone que le diríamos que nos morimos por él?]

-Gracias…

<Esto no es lo que planeamos>

“Petey pay es feliz… no tenemos derecho a quitarle eso… además, esto prueba que esa noche solo fue producto del alcohol”

[¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizá, y solo quizá, está saliendo con Daredevil porque piensa que no lo quieres?]

<Oh, vamos… eso es imposible… digo… es imposible>

“Gracias por tratar de animarme chicos… pero se cuando he perdido… soy un total experto en esto… recuerdo esa vez con las canicas…”

-¿Estás bien Wade?

-¿Eh? ¡¡Claro Spidey boy!! Es solo que pensaba todas las formas en que hubieran podido desactivar esa bomba…

-Ah… sí, según tengo entendido lo primero que hacen los del escuadrón de explosivos es verificar que…

El celular del castaño empezó a sonar, cortando su explicación. Dandole una sonrisa culpable al mercenario, se alejó a la terraza y contestó la llamada. El mayor tomó las últimas papas que quedaban en el tazón y empezó a jugar con ellas, fingiendo no escuchar la conversación que el menor estaba sosteniendo -seguramente- con su… con Daredevil. Sin embargo… él era Deadpool, obvio que la curiosidad de saber que estaban discutiendo esos dos le estaba ganando.

[Es una muy muy mala idea]

<¿Qué tal si descubres que en Navidad son los padres los que se hacen pasar por los camellos>

[¿Qué?]

<Es que digo, las señales están ahí…>

“¡¡Es una señal del apocalipsis!!”

[¡¿Qué?! asdffasfd ¡como sea! No. Lo. Hagas]

-Tienes razón caja blanca… esta vez te escucharé a ti

<Claro, ignorame mamón>

[Con gusto]

-¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó el castaño, regresando de la terraza y sentándose junto al mercenario.

-No mucho, Bruce Willis llamó a su esposa y la dejó colgada.

-¡Demonios, yo quería ver el tiroteo en helicóptero!- tomó el tazón y torció la boca al ver que estaba vacío

-¿Buscabas esto?- le mostró las papas que aún tenía en las manos- Lo siento Petey, dulzura, pero ¡son mías!

-¡Ya veremos Wade!- sin darle tiempo a responder, se aventó sobre el asesino e intentó quitarle de las manos su preciado tesoro.

Estuvieron forcejeando durante  varios minutos, tirándose suaves puñetazos y pateandose de vez en cuando. Llegaron a un punto donde el castaño se encontraba recostado completamente sobre el mayor, aprisionando una de sus manos contra el sillón, a la altura de su cabeza, mientras con la otra intentaba arrebatarle las papas.

-¡¡Damelas!!

-Sobre mi cadáver… osease… ¡¡nunca!!

-Es mi casa, así que son mías- Logan apareció junto a ellos y le arrebató de las manos la botana

-¡Hey!- gritaron los otros al unísono

-¿De dónde saliste?

-¡El de las técnicas ninja soy yo!

-Dejen de retozar como adolescentes hormonados y haganse a un lado- ante las palabras del viejo mutante se separaron rápidamente- bien… demonios, ya se acabó la película.

-¿Qué? Rayos, ya debo irme- el castaño se acomodó la máscara y tomó su mochila- los veo después.

-¡Ve con cuidado chico!

El mercenario se quedó callado mientras veía a Peter salir de nuevo a la terraza y saltar al vacío. El pelinegro asintió un par de veces y se dejó caer en el sillón, abriendo una cerveza y subiendo los pies a la pequeña mesa frente a él. Un suspiro cansado escapó de los labios del enmascarado al tiempo que se sentaba junto al vengador

[Al final no le dijimos nada]

“Él no mencionó lo de esa noche”

<Nosotros tampoco>

[¿Y si Peter esperaba que nosotros trajéramos el tema a colación?]

<Tiene sentido… después de todo nosotros huimos…>

“Dejemoslo así…”

-Metiste la pata hasta el fondo tipo

-¿Eh?- si no fuera por la máscara, apostaba que Logan se hubiera reído de la cara de idiota que puso.

-Con el chico… - el pelinegro le dio un gran trago a su bebida

-No se de que hablas

-Oh por favor… ¿acaso me crees imbécil?- al ver que el otro iba a contestar, sacó sus garras. Al verificar que había entendido el mensaje prosiguió- hace unos meses me encontré con el chico en una misión y aún olía a ti.

[¡¡¡Santa Virgen de todos los cruceros!!!]

<Que el diablo nos lleve… ¡¡¡nos va a cortar en cuadritos!!!>

-N-no se de que hablas Logan, viejo amigo, compañero del alma porfavornomerebanes

-tsk… solo te diré esto, el chico es feliz con el tipo ese, si de verdad sientes aunque sea un poco de consideración por él, no lo arruines…

-¿Me estas diciendo que me aleje?

[¡¡Lo hicimos y mira que pasó!!]

<Siempre arruinamos todo, estemos o no cerca>

-Claro que no…- terminó de un solo golpe su cerveza-… solo que pienses bien tu próximo movimiento. Ustedes parecen buenos amigos, quédate con eso y quien sabe…- aplastó la lata y se la aventó en la cara al mercenario-… quizá tengas tu oportunidad…

[¡¡Santa jodida vaca!! ¿L-logan nos está apoyando?]

<¡¿Qué clase de OCC es esto?!>

-L-logan… compañero… esto… esto es tan…

-Si te atreves a lastimar al chico física o emocionalmente, te meteré la golpiza de tu vida

-… ok…

-¡Ahora largate! Quiero dormir

Y con eso, Logan se levantó y lo sacó a patadas. Sin embargo, a la hora que el mutante le cerró la puerta en la cara, juraría que lo vio sonreír.

______________________________________

La noche era tranquila y sin estrellas, con el murmullo de las personas y el tráfico de fondo. Spiderman jugaba distraídamente con un gato que había decidido hacerle compañía en la azotea de aquel viejo edificio. El pequeño felino parecía muy feliz de tener la atención de alguien y de vez en cuando soltaba un suave ronroneo.

-Sr. Kittens debo decir que usted es el gato mas educado que me he encontrado este mes- acarició su lomo con cariño- no ha intentado rasguñarme ni conquistar el mundo~

-Me alegra que no estes solo esta noche Peter

-¡¡Matt!!- tomó al minino entre sus manos y se acercó al hombre frente a él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hell Kitchen está muy tranquila hoy y decidí darte una mano

-Ajá… y yo voy y me lo creo- colocó al gato en su hombro y levantó su máscara lo suficiente para dejar su boca descubierta- ambos sabemos porqué estás aquí

-Tan listo como siempre Peter- el mayor lo tomó de la cintura y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

El castaño se apoyó en el pecho del otro y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa inusual tranquilidad que le regalaba su vida como superhéroe. Sintió como el pelirrojo afianzaba el abrazo y dejaba pequeños besos en sus mejillas, haciéndolas arder por la dulzura con que eran tratadas. Con un suspiro se acurrucó más contra el abogado, abrazandolo con fuerza, fue entonces que el sonido de una explosión los hizo separarse.

-¡Hora de trabajar!- el menor dejó al gatito en el suelo y disparó un hilo de telaraña al edificio más cercano- ¿quieres un aventón?

-No gracias- el menor se encogió de hombros y se columpió hacia el lugar del desastre

Daredevil estaba por seguirlo cuando algo llamó su atención, un latido acelerado. ¿El felino que ahora correteaba feliz de la vida a varios metros de él? ¿O había alguien más en la azotea? Dio un par de pasos antes de que otra explosión hiciera eco en sus oídos, maldijo por lo bajo, dio media vuelta y saltó al siguiente edificio, necesitaba ayudar a Peter.

Cuando el hombre sin miedo ya se había alejado lo suficiente, Wade salió de su escondite. Sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho y apretaba los puños con fuerza; sabía que iba a ser difícil ver a esos dos juntos, pero jamás creyó que dolería tanto.

[Ok… Petey pay es feliz]

<Me dan diabetes>

-Oh Sr. Kittens ¿qué será de mi?

-Maow

-Tiene razón, no debo darme por vencido… quizá no pueda tener una relación amorosa con él pero…

[… Podemos ser los super mejores amigos del mundo]

<Es más de lo que hemos conseguido en años>

-Mawor

-Así es, ¡me esforzaré por mostrarle que soy mejor amigo que ese cieguito!

<[Imposible~~]>

-Maow maow

-… no importa si Peter no me ama… con el simple hecho de que sea mi amigo… soy feliz

Se sentó en el suelo y bajó la mirada, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a humedecer su máscara. El pequeño gato se acercó con cuidado y saltó al regazo del mercenario, como tratado de decirle que no estaba solo. El mayor dejó escapar una triste risa y acarició el lomo del felino, justo como lo había hecho Spidey.

-No se preocupe Sr. Kittens, todo estará bien…

**Author's Note:**

> Bloqueo de escritor: 1  
> Yo: 0


End file.
